Lupe Toucan
Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan is one of the main characters. She is a selfish, attention-grabbing toucan with a passion for music. She is part of Adam's main friend group, though her best friend in Ingrid Giraffe. She speaks with a somewhat exaggerated Chicano dialect and is known to have some issues involving what she sees as her overly large beak. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Personality Lupe is loud-mouthed, acerbic, dominating and materialistic, although she considers herself to be mild-tempered and low maintenance. Lupe loves popular culture, such as celebrities and fashion. Relationships Ingrid Giraffe Ingrid is Lupe's best friend, who she dominates more than anyone else. Lupe wears the pants in their relationship and controls Ingrid around, making Ingrid her little assistant. Lupe often calls Ingrid out for being in the wrong, even though what she's doing isn't all that bad. For example, in "The "A" Word", Lupe and Ingrid were talking to Adam, with Lupe doing most of the talking. After Ingrid said about two relevant things, Lupe yelled at her for hogging the conversation. Ingrid, being submissive to Lupe, being her dominant other, apologized, not wanting to continue provoking her. Jake Spidermonkey On rare occasions, Lupe has expressed that she has a secret crush on Jake. In "Up All Night", she wondered what the name "Lupe Spidermonkey" would sound like. In "Animal School Musical", during Ingrid's love song, Sunshine and Tulips, Lupe had a solo, where she sang about wanting to take Jake home to her mother. Trivia *Lupe Toucan is of Mexican decent, which can be inferred by many of her overarching character traits. She is a keel-billed toucan, a species that resigns in the tropical rainforests of Southern Mexico. Her full name is "Guadalupe", after Guadalupe Island, an island not too far down the coast of Mexico, and she fluently speaks with a Mexican accent, as well as throwing a few Spanish words in her dialogue. *Lupe has a secret crush on Jake Spidermonkey. However, in the episodes "Lupe in Love" and "Four Eyed Jake", she was dating a vulture named Corey. *She is embarassed about the large size of her beak. *She doesn't like milk, as seen in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey". *In "Making the Grade", it was revealed she was trilingual, knowing also how to speak French. *In "Mellow Fellows", she admitted to having a fear of French Toast. *Lupe has an older sister, who goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". *In "A Very Special Boy", she admitted her accent was fake. She only spoke that way at school, to annoy predators, so that no one would feel comfortable with antagonizing her. Gallery Animal Fashion Show.png Pretty pretty shiny shiny.jpg Fat lupe.jpg Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Don't Noc It.png Diplomatic Insanity.png Supplies Party.png Scary Old Custodian.png Screenshot_20170614-145958.png Screenshot 20170616-185358.png Screenshot 20170616-185037.png Captura.PNG My Gym Partner’s a Monkey Season 3 Episode 10 Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Birds Category:Females